Glimpse
by Ori1
Summary: John Druitt hunts for Ashley in the Sanctuary Manor.


Title: Glimpse

Author: Ori1

Notes: This is a brief glimpse (hence the brilliant and insightful title) into an AU I am playing with. The basic idea is what could have been if John had been saved. All the characters you know and love will appear eventually but they might be slightly different. There will be a few OCs but only minor one right now. So enjoy this quickly written and unbetaed fic. And please let me know what you think. 

____________________________________________________________________

John Druitt had been scouring the huge Sanctuary for over an hour seeking his prey. The girl was smart he give her that. Especially for one so young. But he had a over a century of experience in tracking. senses honed over the years were trained to listen for that one hint. And there it was, the closet door was slightly ajar. He silently went to the closet door and pulled it open.  "Got you my girl." he said. It would have been a perfect capture if the person he was looking for was actually in the closet.  "Got you Daddy." Six year old Ashley Magnus-Druitt poked her head out from the tall bookshelf she had climbed up on.  "Ashley what are you doing up there?" John said thought it was fairly obvious. "Did you mother and I not tell you to climb on bookshelves."   "It was easy." She said beginning to climb down. John wished he could close his eyes as his daughter climb but he was afraid to. Who knew what could happen to one active girl if she moved her leg in the wrong place. But even at her young age Ashley was an expert climber, one who started to climb before she could walk so she was down on the floor in a matter of minutes.   "It was easy? Child you are going to give me gray hair." If such a thing was possible. Both he and Helen have not aged a day in over a hundred years.

"Daddy stop being so silly." "I am silly." He laughed. It was so easy to laugh these days, when the darkness seemed so far away. He picked his daughter up and spun her around. "Well there are those who would disagree with you." "I'm hungry." Ashley said.

"Well let's go find Mummy and find out what is for tea."

Helen was in the family's quarters with the newest addition to the family, ten-month-old Elizabeth. Elizabeth

"I see you found her." Helen said trying to convince Elizabeth to eat the rice pudding prepared for her.

"It took a while longer than I thought. Especially when she started climbing the walls." "Ashley darling we do not climb the bookcases to avoid being found." "But I knew Daddy would not look for me there." "I will now." Not that it would do any good. His daughter, who normally could not sit still for more than a few minutes at a time, was excellent at hiding. Soon they would start teaching her to track.

"Well my darlings it is time for tea." And for an hour there was no talk of training, or lessons, or even abnormals. They were simply a family

Later that night after dinner and night time routines John was performing a final check on his children. He had insisted on tightening the security of the nursery after a mass abnormal escape when Ashley was six months old but he preferred to err on the side of caution. Both girls were deeply asleep and would not awake for hours. But he would not be able to sleep until he checked on them. He left the room as quietly as he entered and

went to the room he had been sharing with Helen for five years.

"Are the girls sleeping?" Helen asked as she sat at her dressing table combing her hair. "Peacefully." He said emptying his pockets onto the top of his dresser.  "Hopefully Sarah will sleep through the night. Remember I have that meeting with Doctor Walker tomorrow morning so you will have the girls." "Yes. If you are not back by noon I will leave them with Bigfoot so that I can make the closing in time." They finished getting ready for bed in a comfortable silence. They knew who they were now after all these years. There had been more darkness than they ever imagined, numerous times they had nearly fallen down. But there had also been incredible experiences. They had fallen in love again after years apart, they had two beautiful children. Children they were showing the world too. Children who one day take up their legacy. All in all it was a pretty good life and they were glad they were living it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So any thoughts or complaints? I hope everyone enjoyed and if interested in my continuing this please review.


End file.
